A publication by Zengerle, MEMS 1992, Travemunde, IEEE Catalog No. 92CH3093-2, pp. 19-24, describes a micropump having a working chamber, one intake valve, and one discharge valve that are structured as silicon wafers. The pump action is achieved by an electrostatically produced change in the volume of the working chamber. This valve is particularly suited for liquids.